The disclosed embodiments relate to a method for controlling operation of a pump unit. The present invention further relates to a pump unit, and to a fluid separation system for separating compounds of a sample fluid in a mobile phase.
U.S. patent application 2006/0219618 A1 relates to solvent supply with a correction of piston movement.
International patent application WO 2006017121 describes a feedback control loop for a high pressure pump that modifies the accumulator velocity and pressure during solvent transfer. The accumulator velocity is adjusted to maintain the system pressure equal to the expected pressure to thereby eliminate the effect of the flow deficit created by a thermal effect.